


Dick

by fenellaevangela



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Genderfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-19
Updated: 2007-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acclimatization</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/prompt_a_day/profile)[**prompt_a_day**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/prompt_a_day/): _Every once in awhile..._ Part of my sexswap drabble series.

Every once in awhile John tried to remember what his life used to be like. Had he really ever been that person? Everything he remembered seemed so ... different. Wrong, almost. It scared John to think that he now felt more comfortable as a woman than as a man. If Rodney suddenly figured out how the device worked and could offer John his old body back, John wouldn't want it.

That worried him.

He _should_ want that body, shouldn't he? He was supposed to have that body. If he told anyone how he preferred his breasts to his dick, they would probably begin to worry, too.

John hoped it didn't come up.


End file.
